


ticking timebomb

by silenceonkey



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Child Neglect, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Picking Favorites, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Sad Wilbur Soot, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, awesamdad, c!philza is a shit dad, dream is a dickhead, fuck you c!phil, he has suffered so much, this whole shit family deserves to get screamed at by their youngest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceonkey/pseuds/silenceonkey
Summary: TommyInnit has always been a ticking timebomb ready to explode if some pushed him too far.If only some people had understood that before bringing him the news.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 708
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	ticking timebomb

**Author's Note:**

> literally- c!philza and pogtopia c!wilbur combined remind me of my mother- and I do not like it. 
> 
> anyways, how are we feeling about them getting shouted at? LIKE THEY DESERVE
> 
> in fact shes screaming for me as i type so- ill post this and go

“Dad?” Tommy snuggled farther into his fathers arms, black wings pulled tight around the boy as they sat out in the cold- watching his mother walk away from them with no second thoughts.

“Don’t worry Tommy, we’ll- we’ll be okay.” He cried softly into his fathers shirt as his cheet lingered with the deep red print on his cheek.

“Is it just us now Dad..?”

“It’s just me and you Toms, it’s us against the world. I promise.”

Tommy smiled slightly, slowly beginning to fade into a dreamless sleep in his fathers arms.

Surely Phil had meant it then,

So why had it all suddenly changed?

  
“Fuck you Phil!” Tommy screamed, pounding his hands against his fathers chest as people tried to pull him away from the winged man. He had been a ticking time bomb for years, built up emotions threatening to spill out at any point. Someone had finally tripped the wire, had unleashed the carefully pent up anger. “I wish you were never my dad! And I wish you had never found those fucking twins! I hate you!” Tommy was sobbing as the words spilled from him, thoughts irrational as he tried to get his point across.

“You don’t mean that Tommy, someday you’ll-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” He shrieked, large pale red feathers shooting out and bristeling as he stared ahead of him. “You promised me Phil..” He choked back the sobs, beginning to shake. “You promised me that it was us against the world! So why am I alone with the world against me?!” Tommy fell onto his knees, shaking and crying as he remembered all the things from his past- he remembered that night that he ran away, how Wilbur had eventually found him in the Dream SMP. How nice he had been to him, then how much he changed. Everything he touched seemed to rot into something and now- he didn’t know what he was doing but he was in someone’s arms. Whoever it was held him close, shades of green freckling their body. 

Sam….

“You need to let go of my son, he doesn’t like being touched-”

“By you.” Sam spat, knocking the great warrior’s hand away without a second thought. 

Tommy pushed himself away from Sam, using his wings to push himself to his feet as he continued to rain down on the men in front of him.

He’d done it. 

He’d done all of the work to bring Wilbur back and this was the thanks he received.

His family walked up to him and informed him they were leaving the server.

They hadn’t even asked him to come with them, 

Just said they were going to leave, that his brothers didn’t want to talk to him for a while.

That Techno was upset about his betrayal,

And that Wilbur was upset he didn’t listen when he said he wanted to stay dead.

“You dick! You neglected me my whole life, barely acknowledged me after mum left!” He shoved his father again, noticing how the barbaric pink haired twin grabbed for his sword. “Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!” The same twins hand landed on his shoulder, 

“Stop hurting Phil Tommy, I don’t want to-” Techno received a slap to the face, and the teens pure anger for his efforts. 

“Oh yeah? You don’t want to hurt me?! Did you want to hurt me when you nearly killed me in that pit! When you unleashed fucking withers on me! When you destroyed the last thing I had to remember a brother who doesn’t even want to see me anymore?! Fuck you too! You good for nothing pig!” Tommy shoved him away, screaming insults at him as the hybrid seemed to almost freeze- he almost seemed surprised.

“Tommy, you don’t hate us, we’re your-”

“Shut the fuck up Wilbur!” Tommy rounded on the other twin, blue eyes full of the most hurt and anger anyone had ever seen in the boy- even when he’d seen his own father kill his brother he wasn’t this bad- this… traumatized. “Don’t you start! I loved you goddamnit, my thanks for loving you, you tried to kill me! You manipulated me! You tried to separate me from my best friend! I choose not to get my revenge on Dream to save you and how did you thank me?! GODDAMNIT WIL SAY IT! HOW DID YOU THANK ME FOR BRINGING YOU BACK TO LIFE?!”

“Tommy I-” 

“You can’t say it? Then I’ll say it for you! You slapped me! You fucking slapped me and then left, no thank you, no nothing! You slapped me, called me a traitor, and walked away from me! You left me standing there with Dream and Sam! I broke down crying in front of the only person I wanted to stay strong in front of!” 

“Tommy, we just want to-” Phil placed a hand on his shoulder, either not noticing how he flinched away- or not caring as he placed another hand on the boy.

“No!”

“Tommy, we want you to come with us, we want to be a family again-”

“Well I don’t! You left me goddamnit! Why can’t you- why don’t you understand that?! You left me for days at a time to go on trips with the twins! You weren’t even the one who found me, Wilbur was and- and what is the first thing he did?! He tried to manipulate a vote, got upset when people tried to stand up to said manipulation- and then turned that anger on me! Alone in a cold, dingy ravine that reminded me of that stupid house in the middle of the snow! Techno was going- Techno was going to hand me back over to Dream that day at the portal… and you just- you just let it all happen I can’t. I can’t! You can’t fix it! I don’t want to- I was stuck with Dream for a week and you didn’t even.. You didn’t even show up to help me.. Sam did!” Tommy stumbled back, eyes wide from where Phil had gripped his shoulders. “He’s right, I hate it when  _ you _ touch me- because you only ever cared before you left me! Just go!” He retreated back to Sam, collapsing into the creeper hybrid's arms as he sobbed effortlessly, eyes filled with years of built up trauma he could never take back. 

But that was the thing with the Dream SMP, he may be able to live as a sixteen year old forever but- he’d experienced all the trauma of a grown adult. He’d fought in wars, died, died again, given up his prized possessions, fell through an abusive cycle twice, stumbled out of a dingy cave covered in bruises and-

He just wanted to be a kid, 

That was the whole reason he moved to the Dream SMP.

He could get the life he never had as a kid, met Tubbo on the way there and never looked back at the dingy house in the snowy biomes that was plagued with the memories of loneliness and bitter resentment.

He had expected them to leave, a small part of him hoping they would comfort him after the years of torment he had been through but no. They turned and walked away, leaving a sobbing blonde in the hands of a creeper hybrid who had finally received a new purpose in the world.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

  
Dream smiled inside the prison, watching his new clock with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> dumdumdum
> 
> i live for awesamdad and mom puffy.


End file.
